the_witcher_rising_flamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bregnar Grugnay
I been smithin' steel longer than you been pissin' in yer wee little panties laddie.' '' Background Breganr, along with the majority of his kind was born in Mahakam. The son of a blacksmith, he began to learn the craft early on and showed great promise and aptitude for the craft. He was sent to Toussaint in his teens, where he studied for many years under Lazare Lafargue, the legendary Grandmaster smith. Honing the craft to a masterful level, while unable to replicate the work of his master, his own work become renowned and much asked after. Upon completing his apprenticeship with Lazare, Bregnar set off to travel the world, working stints in Novigrad, Oxenfurt, Nilfgaard, Velen and many more. Even those such as Éibhear Hattori were in acknowledgement of his skill, thanks to the spreading of his reputation by his old friend Zoltan Chivay. Eventually, following a personal request from Zoltan and the offer of a well paying job and permanent home, Bregnar was hired to the School of the Wolf to work as their personal smithy. Excited at the opportunity to work for renowned Witchers and craft their arcane gear, Bregnar accepted the position, and made his way to Kaer Morhen, forging many marvels since. Personality and Behavior Bregnar is like many of his fellow dwarfs: hot tempered, fearsome and deceptively strong. But he is also kind, humorous and a patient teacher. Revered as a master smith across the continent, he has taught many students in his time, always instructing with a firm but fair stance, being a staunch believer in being a guide, not a slave driver. While he holds high expectations of his pupils, he is not above accepting that mistakes are inevitable, and an opportunity to grow. Likeable and sociable, he is good friends with all with Kaer Morhen's walls, having forged the weapons and armour of all the new generation of Wolf School Witchers. While his work keeps him busy for many hours of the day and night, he will never say no to a drinking session or a solid round of Gwent. Occupation When the Witcher castes began to receive Royal funding to increase their members, Bregnar was hired as the Kaer Morhen Blacksmith, a position he still holds diligently. Religion Although not hugely devout, Bregnar is a follower of Melitele. Likes and Dislikes Bregnar's biggest passion lies in smithing, having attained the rank of master in the field. He never feels more at home and connected than when he is putting hammer to steel and in the company of a roaring forge. Aside from smithing, Bregnar's second passion lies in drinking. Despite his size and even for a dwarf, he can put away astounding quantities before even feeling the effects of tipsiness, able to drink even Witchers under the table with ease. He is also highly fond of pipeweed. He dislikes being given instructions as to his craft, feeling that each blacksmith must have his or her own 'feel' and not be dictated to by a rulebook. Strengths and Weaknesses What are your character's strengths and weaknesses? All characters must have at least one of both. Ambitions While happy with most of his results, Bregnar hopes to one day craft a weapon that will rival the mythical Aerondight. Bonds '''Allies Katarina - Aradann - Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your character and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Abilities * Strength '- Your character's physical strength. * '''Stamina '- Your character's physical endurance. * '''Speed - Your character's physical speed. * Agility - Your character's agility/athletic/stealth abilities. * Reflexes - Your character's physical reflexes. * Intelligence - Your character's intellectual abilities, intelligence/cunning/strategical etc. * Smithing - 9.5 * Drinking - 9 Equipment Svarnir Though not a frontline fighter or a Witcher like those he works on behalf of, Bregnar is no slouch when it comes to a fight. As such, he wields a battle hammer completely handcrafted by himself, imbued with runes of force. Those unlucky enough to be hit with the weapon will experience a force akin to that of a mammoth's stampede, making Svarnir a truly formidable arm. Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs